


Kitten Kisses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King tilted his head to one side as soon as he heard footsteps below the streets of Gotham City.





	Kitten Kisses

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King tilted his head to one side as soon as he heard footsteps below the streets of Gotham City. His eyes were wide after a stray kitten appeared. ''A snack for my pretty pets?'' He gasped the minute the kitten always licked his face. ''I prefer alligator kisses!'' 

 

THE END


End file.
